Fluorescence probes are designed and used to mark specific chromosomes in cells cultured from human fibroblasts. 3-D microscopic images obtained therefrom are used to study the spatial distribution of the chromosomes. They are generally regarded as randomly distributed in the cell. Images taken at certain stages of cell division are reoriented according to some preset rules, then analyzed to see if there is any degree of order existent. Preliminary studies showed that there is indeed some order for the three kinds of chromosomes (No. 11, No. 17, and No. 21) that were probed. This finding may be significant to the understanding of cell division mechanisms.